I Fell
by PenguinAzuMarine
Summary: Cirno fell in a ditch. Suwako patches up her wounds. Romance ensues.


Cirno tumbled off of a tree branch, hitting the ground with a thump. She rolled around painfully, until the ground seemed to disappear below her. She fell straight down into a dark cavern. She landed right on her back. Her movement stopped, and she groaned. She slowly dragged herself up, cringing from her sore landing.

She shook herself off. "Stupid ground. Whoever made this hole, uugh."

Cirno smiled to herself. She had snuck into the magician Alice's house, stealing a necklace made for reading minds. Whoever was thinking about this hole was in for some trouble!

Some rustling around the small rocks in the cavern caught her attention. She walked over silently, but jumped back when a frog leaped out of the rocks, almost above her head.

"Oi! Come back! You've got it all wrong!" Suwako came running out . She chased after the frog, halting when she saw Cirno standing there. "What?"

"Hi." Cirno said.

"How did you get down here?!" Suwako asked suspiciously.

_Wow. What is she doing here? I was just trying to get the frog and I was thinking about her and she's really good looking and I don't know why she's down here I hid it so well and she's really cute and she's my size and age and she's really cute and she's really cute oh my god. Okay, keep your head._

Cirno paused at the jumble of thoughts that was Suwako's mind. "I fell." Cirno replied. Did Suwako really think she was cute? She thought about that, their silence creating an awkward environment.

"So...Uuh, are you gonna leave?" Suwako asked.

_I don't really want her to leave but maybe she should. I really want her to stay, but maybe she needs some help because her back is pretty dirty maybe I could take care of her down here we could live together and that would be fun. I would get to see her face everyday for awhile._

Cirno cringed. "My back hurts. It got messed up in the fall, I fell right on it." Cirno rubbed her lower back.

"Can I look at it? Do you mind?" Suwako asked, warmly. Her tone grew cold. "No frog freezing."

Suwako lead Cirno to another room in the cavern. There was a mat on the mossy floor, and a roughish stone table made from a boulder. Suwako directed Cirno to sit down on the table and remove the top of her dress. She also took off the necklace and stuffed it in the pocket. (Yes, I changed this so that she wouldn't have to take the whole dress off) Cirno slowly put it down next to her and covered her chest with her arms.

"Here, I'm gonna wipe the scrapes and dirt from your back okay?" Suwako said, Cirno nodding.

Cirno shuddered at the feeling of the cloth touching her back. She put her hands on the table, leaning over a bit. Suwako touched Cirno's shoulder, bringing her back up.

_Her skin is so soft and she's so tense and I want to touch her more. _

Cirno's breath grew heavy from the sensual feeling of Suwako's hands. Suwako massaged Cirno's tense shoulders, drawing out gasps from Cirno.

_Is this okay? She's making such nice noises. I want to hear more of them._

Cirno flushed. Was she making noises that satisfied Suwako? Cirno made a noise like a 'mmhf' and tried to hold more in. Suwako's hands kneaded lower.

"Suwako." Cirno said warningly.

"Oh, yeah... Sorry." Suwako flushed and backed away. "I'll put some herbs on it. That will help it feel better." Suwako said, grabbing a jar. She spread the ointment on Cirno's cuts and scrapes. "Done! Do you want to stay here until you get better?"

Cirno smiled. "Thanks! I'd be happy to."

Suwako wrapped a bandage around Cirno's chest, hiding her breasts an keeping her shoulders covered.

"I'm gonna take a nap." Cirno yawned. She stretched out on the mat, smiling.

"Hey, that's my bed..." Suwako said.

"We're friends! We can share! Come on!" Cirno patted the other side of the mat.

"Okay..." Suwako was red. She crawled onto the mat, laying with her back to Cirno. When Cirno was asleep, Suwako couldn't help looking at her face. She was beautiful, more than she was when she was awake. She pushed Cirno's hair out of her face.

"Hey," Cirno said quietly.

"Hey." Suwako replied warmly.

They both seemed to get caught up in the moment, Cirno leaned in, until their noses touched.

"Cirno." Suwako whispered.

"Suwako." Cirno mumbled in reply.

Cirno kissed her. Cirno's mouth was cold, more than Suwako had imagined. Suwako put her hands on Cirno's face, and Cirno put hers on Suwako's lower back.

"Mmm." Cirno smiled into the kiss.

"Mhmm." Suwako let out a noise.

Cirno's small hands went under Suwako's shirt, rubbing her hips. The kiss broke, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths.

The two slept for the night, soundly.

It was now about eight in the morning, and Cirno stirred, smiling.

"Good morning, Cirno." Suwako said, grinning.

"G'mmgh." Cirno replied groggily.

"How'd you sleep?" Suwako asked.

"Googh." Cirno said from her spot in Suwako's arms, her back on Suwako's chest.

"That's good." Suwako said, laughing. "How is your back?"

"Presgh googh." Cirno said rubbing her eyes.

Suwako kissed Cirno's head, and Cirno flinched. Cirno turned around and faced her, red in the face. Suwako smiled at her.

-/:/-

"How did you make all of this?" Cirno asked, running her hand on the cool rock wall.

"The frogs helped. I had this plan, and it took a lot of magic and work. The frogs were happy to help, for this is basically their main home and way around." Suwako said, pointing to the right tunnel. "That tunnel goes all the way to Eientei. And the one oppisite, Youkai Mountain, all the way to the top!" Suwako smiled. "Of course it's a lot of walking, but y'know, a lot of benefits." She hit the wall with her palm happily.

"Hmm. That's pretty cool. There are other paths to like, umm, the Scarlet Mansion, right?" Cirno said, pointing to more branches.

"Well, what do you wanna do?" Suwako asked.

"I don't know, I'm not that mobile right now." Cirno shrugged and pointed at her chest and shoulders. "I can walk, for a bit, but I'm still sore from the fall."

"Haha... Yeah, sorry about that hole, it was kind of a last minute thing. The frogs needed my help..." Suwako rubbed the back of her head, sheepishly.

Cirno interrupted her. "Yeah, don't worry." She laughed. "We could get some work on that hole, Y'know, patch it up." Cirno said, looking in the direction of the hole.

"Yeah, we could totally do that." Suwako said, walking into a room with tools and supplies. "Let's start!"

The two stood under the hole. Cirno put ice down for a foundation, Suwako laying boards below it. She put mud as a substitute for glue on the ends. Cirno covered it with ice for a finish. The two high fived, grinning at each other.

"Maybe I should have gone easier on the magic." Cirno cringed, gripping her right shoulder.

"Aw, yeah, maybe sitting in a hot spring will help. C'mon." Suwako smiled warmly.

She lead Cirno to a cavern branching off of the cavern to Eientei. There was a glowing blue patch of water, about two meters by five meters. Cirno gasped, the room was magnificent, not needing light, for the water was glowing. Suwako grabbed towels from a rack, the only wooden thing Cirno had seen so far. She tossed one to Cirno and started stripping. Cirno flushed and turned around, stripping down out of the bottom part of her dress, also removing the bandage. She wrapped the towel around herself, stepping into the water. Suwako soon joined her, Cirno thought about how weird it was to see Suwako without her hat.

"How's the water?" Suwako asked. "Strange, because, even though it's in a cave, the water's always warm." Suwako smiled.

"Hmm, yeah. The water's nice." Cirno said.

Cirno splashed Suwako playfully. Suwako fakely pouted, catching Cirno off guard, before splashing her in the head.

"Foul play, Suwako-chan!" Cirno taunted, smiling playfully. She splashed Suwako with a large amount of water.

The two sat there, smiling at each other. Cirno started to giggle, and Suwako laughed, then they both broke out into a fit of laughter. Suwako leaned on Cirno's shoulder, they both breathed heavily, catching their breath. Suwako lay in the water, slinking down, sinking up to her chin. Cirno glided over to her, her towel slipping off.

"You're right, the water is helping..." Cirno said quietly. She leaned closer to Suwako's face.

"Is it now..?" Suwako asked, smirking.

She stopped Cirno's speech, by putting her mouth on Cirno's. She drew out Cirno's tongue with her lips, nipping at it, then pulling it into her mouth. Their tongues explored the other's mouth, and Cirno was pushed against the smooth edge of the rock, Suwako's hands running over Cirno's curves. Cirno peeled off the towel from Suwako, running her hands through Suwako's hair. Suwako dragged Cirno up and they made their way to the mat, stopping along walls, Suwako rubbing different parts of Cirno's body. They thumped to the mat, and Suwako latched her mouth onto Cirno's neck, drawing out a purr-like noise from Cirno. Suwako put her fingers near Cirno's mouth. Cirno licked them, then taking them into her mouth. This surprised Suwako, who started to lick up Cirno's neck, her chin and her ear, which she bit on teasingly. Suwako's knee was in between Cirno's legs, slowly inching closer.

"Suwako!?" Sanae's voice could be heard from afar. "How long are you planning to be in here? Where are you?"

"Shit." Suwako muttered, tossing Cirno a spare pair of sweatpants and a bandage, wiping her mouth and slipping on her clothing quickly.

Sanae came into view. "There you are, oh, you're red are you feeling okay?" Suwako flinched.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Suwako replied quickly.

"Oh, I just wanted to know you were okay." Sanae smiled and started walking back towards the shrine passageway. "Have a good time."

After she left, Suwako sighed and relaxed. Cirno crawled up from behind the table. Suwako sat down, leaning on the wall, and Cirno crawled over, sitting next to her. They breathed, sitting in silence for a few seconds.

"That was really, really close." Suwako whispered.

"Yeah." Cirno said.

Cirno intertwined their hands, and leaned her head on Suwako's shoulder.

-/:/-

"Uuuah!.." Cirno cried out as Suwako bit her neck and ran a hand up her thigh.

"Mmhhmhm..." Suwako murmured into Cirno's neck.

Suwako licked up Cirno's face, drawing her into a heated kiss. Her nose was against Cirno's and she pressed her body against hers. "Can I do it?" Suwako asked, rubbing her nose against Cirno's.

"I...I...Okay..." Cirno said, hesitantly.

"Tell me if it hurts, cause I'll stop." Suwako whispered.

Suwako slid Cirno's panties off, and stroked her slit. She smirked into Cirno's neck. "You're really, just soaked, down here..." Suwako teased, nipping Cirno's neck. Cirno moaned, making Suwako more aroused. Suwako slid one fingertip into Cirno, Cirno cringed and cried out. Suwako kissed her. "It's okay..." She said.

The two lay on the mat, Suwako on top.

Suwako fit a full finger inside of her girlfriend. "O-Oww..." Cirno groaned. Suwako paused.

"Are you okay? Should I stop?" Suwako said, warmly. She started to remove her finger.

"N-No...I want you to do this..." Cirno said, pushing Suwako's finger back in, tears brimming in her eyes. She cried out at the re-entry, for it surprisingly felt good.

Cirno put her arms around Suwako's neck, her face near Suwako's. Suwako thrusted her finger in and out, slowly. Cirno's breaths were accompanied by groans and murmurs.

"Y-You c-can go faster i-if you want to..." Cirno said quietly.

Suwako smiled gingerly and put Cirno down on the mat, licking the tears off of Cirno's face. She put Cirno's hair behind her ear, for it had been covering her face messily. Cirno moaned in her helpless state, squirming into Suwako's finger. Suwako smirked and stroked Cirno's slit with a second finger, quickly inserting it.

Cirno grabbed Suwako's shoulders. "What is this?!"

Suwako paused. "Is it bad?"

"NO!" Cirno moaned. "Keep going!" Cirno thrusted herself into Suwako's fingers. Cirno screamed as she came, Suwako pleased with this reaction.

Suwako instinctively licked her fingers, a sweet, chilly taste. Suwako wanted more of the taste, so she tried what she had spied on when she had finished the tunnel to Eientei, where she had seen, deep in the forest, Youmu doing to the Udonge. Reisen had pushed Youmu's head into her legs and she was moaning. Really loud. Suwako brought Cirno's legs up, above her shoulders. She put her face near Cirno's entrance. She put her tongue on the slit, entering her. Cirno's eyes grew wide, and she cried out.

Suwako licked and sucked on the various parts of her core. Cirno moaned with the ministrations. Suwako smiled inwardly. She looked at the small nub of flesh near the top of the core. She nipped at it, Cirno basically screamed. Suwako had found the weak-spot. As she cried out, she came again, she was still sensitive. Suwako licked up and around the area, swallowing all of the substance. She brought herself back to Cirno's face, wiping her mouth with her arm.

Another time of tunneling, this time to Yuyuko's home, Suwako had seen Reisen and Youmu. Again. Reisen lay on Youmu's body, their crotches aligned. Reisen grinded into Youmu, her breasts rubbing on Youmu's.

Suwako lay next to Cirno. "Try sitting on me." Cirno paused, and got up onto Suwako's crotch.

-/:/-

Suwako and Cirno moved in random thrusts. Cirno's body was on Suwako's, they were pressed together. Cirno's hands were in Suwako's, firmly. When Suwako came, Cirno was surprised by the warmth, she came as well. Cirno rolled off of Suwako and huffed. She fell asleep quickly. Suwako smiled at her lover, rubbing her shoulder and turning to wrap her in her arms, not before pulling the blankets up to their shoulders and kissing her on the top of the head.


End file.
